Who cares
by BlueEyedAlchemist
Summary: It seems to be a normal rainy school day. With kyo sick with a cold Hatori comes for a visit. It may be more than 'just' a cold. 1st fanfic in a while so bear wit wit me please. R&R tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Kyo POV 

Who could love the cat...an outcast...a...MONSTER.

Thats all i've ever heard growing up.

'Your a monster...why are you hear...ewww its that demon... I don't blame the mother for dying..'

Life of a sohma is pretty easy...as long as your not the cat. Not even allowed into the main house. or that DAM **RAT. **He wants out of it when all i've ever wanted waz to be in it.part of it. Maybe thats why I hate him so much. He wants out and I want in.

Sometimes I doubt ever making a deal with that Akito:

" 'If you can beat the Yuki, then you may be part of the zodiac and not be imprisioned.' ''

My 18th birthday wasn't for a while so I have time before Hatori comes to bring me to Akito to lock me up...hopefully.

Maybe me and him could have been friends if it wasn't for me being the cat.

But since i've been at Shigures, since my training with sensai, i've become closer with some of my cousins.Even though Yuki and me still fight, momiji is well MOMIJI, Kagura needs to be put on a leash and tied down far away from me, Haru gets lost and you hope to god he doesnt turn black.

But I also know that it won't last. It couldn't nothing good stays in my life very long. Even Thorou. She'll soon leave along with the rest.

do...I mean...they really...care about...me

Normal POV 

This is what was going through kyo's mind while he sat in his room sick with a cold. Not much to do when your stuck in the house on a school day with an old dog and its raining out...Kyo is not to happy about that I bet.

Kyo was looking out the window when Hatori walked in.

"How are you feeling Kyo." he set his medical bag down by my bed

"...better i guess..." he walked over and put a theormomiter in kyos mouth "Don't spit it out. Leave it." Kyo had been runing a high fever since the afternoon before. Shigure had gone to check on Kyo before dinner and saw him passed out on his bed breathing heavy and sweaty.

"hmm 112.F. still pretty high" Hatori went back to his back and pulled out some medicine in a bottle and a needle. Kyo flinched.

"Here this should bring the fever down" handing Kyo a pill "Give me your arm" Kyo was hesitant.

" What is that for"

"To help you sleep. Shigure told me you didn't sleep much last night (which was true all he did was toss and turn. one minute hot. the next cold. he couldn't just go to sleep.) and you need your rest with such a high fever."

"Fine...not like I have a choice."

"Got that right." Hatori had took a hold of kyo's upper arm and injected him with a light seditive.

"Now get rest or you'll end up staying sick."

Kyo grunt and layed down onto his bed as Hatori left.

As Hatori came down the stairs he was greeted by Yuki and Tohrou coming home from school.

"Hows Kyo?" Thorou asked as soon as she saw Hatori.

"Hes fine just needs some rest." Thorou looked relieved.

"Stupid cat." Yuki had muttered it as he walked behind Hatori and wasn't ment to be heard but the dragon wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll go make some dinner for everyone. I'll make a plate for you to Hatori...hmm lets see anything but leeks since I know how much kyo hates them." Thorou muttered as she walked off to the kitchen.

Yuki had gone to set the table that way when Thorou was done with dinner everything would be set.

Hatori POV 

It was quiet around here for once. With Kyo sick, Shigure having a manuscript due very soon by the sound of it.

Me and Yuki sat and watched the news as the smell of Tohrous food came into the living room.

"Ready...Come on guys." Torou seemed to be very happy with the beef stew that she had prepared.

"AWWWWWWW...Tohrou your food smells so delishous...you put much love into it that it seems heavnly." Shigure hasn't changed and I dont think he every will " o...Hitori your still here i thought you had left."

"Well Tohrou invited me and I think I should stay a bit to see how Kyo is after the medicine i gave him."

"Speaking of Kyo... Yuki could you go get him he'll be very upset if he misses out on such a lovely meal that Tohrou spent so much time on." Yuki gave a grunt and got up to the door.

**CRASH.THUD.**_**CRACK**_

Normal POV 

Hatori rushed to the door knowing all to well what those sounds ment and who they where by. Hatori rushed over to a semi-consious Kyo who layed at the bottom of the stairs with his left wrist at an awkard angle. H e knew what that ment. Kyo also had a cut on his forehead about and inch above his right eye in a horizontal line. Yuki stayed with Thorou as Shigure helped Hatori with Kyo.

"Here pick him up and bring him to his room." as soon as Shigure raised Kyo slightly he let out a gasp of pain and yelled out.

"Ok put him down." Hatori face became deadly serious "Yuki go get me my bag and some wraps from the 1st aid kit in the kitchen , Tohrou can you get me a pillow and a wet face cloth." They went off as fast as they could to get what Hatori had instructed.

Kyos breathing became some what shallow and from what Hatori could tell his fever had gone up.

"What do you think Hatori?" asked a very and serious Shigure.

"I don't know, his wrist is oblivously broken, his fevers gone up and he just fell down a flight of stairs. Even with that he shouldnt have yelled like that when you barely touched him."

a slight moan escaped Kyos lips. Hatori looked down to see a very confused Kyo whose eyes where only 1/2 opened.

"Wh..whats goin..on...why..does ,, it hurt.?" Tohoru had just arrived with the pillow and facecloth when Hatori sent her off to see what was taking Yuki.

Shigure gently put the pillow under Kyos head as Hatori applied pressure to ther cut above Kyos eye.

" Hang on Kyo ok. I want you to stay awake." Kyo slowy nodded his head to Hatori realizing something waz wrong for him to have such a worried face.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY guys, sorry i've been busy with school, work, and another story. also an anime convention which was awsome ...but anyway

I'M BACK LOL

to clear a few things up

1.) I'm sorry i spelled tohru's name wrong (it was 2 in the morning when i wrote it)

2.) kyo's temp should be 102F

3.) i need your help cause I lost my train of thought and not really sure what I should for the next chap

So send me some ideas and the chap will be up either monday night or tuesday.

the more ideas i get the sooner it will be up


End file.
